Aibou Got Creamed
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Malik and Marik want to cover Yugi in whipped cream while Yugi is sleeping. But Yugi doesn't like that idea so much. And with Yami being oblivious in the next room, Yugi can get his revenge. But why do pranks always end the same way? Y/YY, M/YM, B/YB - Shonen-ai


"Should we wake him up?"

The voice whispered questioningly, although Yugi, being in a half away state, heard him even though it sounded rather fuzzy to his ears.

"What are you two doing over there? Come back and play the game!" Yugi heard Seto shout from across the room.

The two people above him both snickered, making Yugi wonder what they were doing. It was obvious to him now that the first voice belonged to Malik, but who was the person he was talking to? No doubt it was either Marik or Bakura.

"You go sneak some whipped cream from the kitchen, I'll pretend to use the bathroom so Yami doesn't get suspicious." That was Marik's voice.

Yugi had a pretty good idea about what was about to happen to him. It was either going to be the old, put whipped cream on his hand and tickle him with a feather trick, or, the two nut heads would just cover him from head to toe in whipped cream.

As much as Yugi loved whipped cream, he was not going to be the subject of Malik and Marik's little game. He slowly opened his eyes and rose just enough to check out the scenery around him. He was obviously in Seto's mansion, on his couch, where he had fallen asleep. And Yami and all the others were in the next room, playing poker, or something of the sorts. From what it looked like, either Yami or Bakura was winning. Yami had his usual smirking face on while Bakura sported a more devilish grin.

If Yami had seen Malik and Marik get up and wander over to where he was sleeping than Yugi was sure Yami would have yelled at both of them to get away. But since he was so caught up trying to beat Bakura, it seemed his attention was preoccupied, leaving Seto to be the only one who caught the two Egyptians slinking away from the playing table.

Yugi knew Malik would be back soon and Marik was more than likely hiding behind a wall or piece of furniture to hide himself. With feline grace, Yugi swung himself off of the side of the couch, landing on the balls of his feet with his palms facing the floor. He crawled on his hands and knees around the couch and to the window where he ducked behind one of the curtains. Just in time too.

He peeked out from behind his hiding spot and watched as Malik casually walked into the room with a can of whipped cream sticking out from his left pocket. He went into the hallway where Marik had disappeared into and brought him back a few minutes later. Yugi had a small smirk of his own as he watched the two Egyptians tip toe towards the couch. Malik was already trying to hold his laughter in while Marik was grinning maniacally.

They both leaned over the piece of furniture, expecting the sleeping Yugi to still be asleep there. But their faces dropped in confusion when they found the couch empty. Yugi took this as his chance to get a little revenge for what they were going to do. Being quick, yet quiet, he ran out from behind the curtains until he was behind Malik and Marik. He put up his hand and smacked them both on their butt's. Hard.

Malik jumped ten feet in the air, the whipped cream falling from his pocket as he did so. Marik spun around so fast he tripped over himself and fell to the floor. While Marik was still slightly dazed, Yugi picked up the whipped cream, shook it like mad, and then sprayed it all over Marik's face. He got a little carried away and started squirting the cream onto Marik's neck and shirt as well.

Malik, unable to comprehend the scene before him, simply stared as Yugi coated his boyfriend in cream. And Marik in such a yummy substance, made some perverted thoughts go through Malik's mind.

Without thinking, Malik pushed Yugi, who fell onto Marik and Marik took the chance to wipe the cream off himself by using Yugi as his towel. Yugi half laughed and half screamed as he was coated in the cream. It was smeared both over him and Marik now.

He felt himself tumbling to the floor and only got a glimpse of Malik and Marik as Malik yanked Marik down the hallway. Obviously Malik got a little horny and Seto would need one of his maids to clean a certain room out later…

Shaking his head and pulling himself off the floor, Yugi still couldn't believe what just happened in such a short amount of time. He shrugged it off, though, and made his way into the next room where everyone else was still, obliviously, playing poker.

Seto was the first to notice him, and became wide eyed as he took in Yugi's appearance. Ryou, who had been quiet up until this point, also became wide eyed and let out a squeak at seeing Yugi. Bakura, hearing Ryou squeak, instinctively looked at his boyfriend, and then followed to where Ryou was staring at. The sight of Yugi made him snicker to himself.

Yami scowled at Bakura for interrupting the game and was about to yell at him until he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend. His mouth dropped open and his usual narrowed crimson eyes bugged out at seeing Yugi covered in whipped cream. Very dirty and perverted thoughts flooded his mind as he had the sudden urge to ravish his little one.

"Seto your probably gonna need to buy some more whipped cream. Malik and Marik used it all up."

Yami suddenly fell out of his chair as he heard his Aibou say this. Malik. Marik. Whipped cream. Used. And Yugi was also covered in the food…All of that had been in one sentence which meant…

"Aibou! Please tell me you did not just have kinky sex with those two!" Yami practically yelled.

Yugi blinked at Yami's outburst.

"Kinky sex? What are you talking about? Malik and Marik were just playing another one of their usual pranks…" Yugi explained with his head cocked to the side.

Yami sighed a breath of relief. For a second he thought Yugi actually…

"Wait, where are they now?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Having kinky sex upstairs."

Seto paled, Bakura laughed, Ryou blushed, Yami stared at Yugi. Yugi stared at Yami.

"Yeah so…" Yami said while still keeping his eyes locked with Yugi's. "We'll see you guys tomorrow…"

And before anyone could blink, Yami had Yugi in his arms bridal style, and he bolted out the front door.

It seemed like Malik and Marik's pranks always ended with sex. Not that Yugi or Yami minded.


End file.
